A Missing Fragment
by MyStoryContinues129
Summary: This story takes place a few years after the last Endless Summer book. MC, Annie, has sacrificed herself to Vanuu to save the world from peril. Has Jake been able to cope since her passing?
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

The vortex loomed over the sky, a force beyond nature threatening to destroy space and time. A blonde-haired girl reaches for a crystal pillar as a wave of energy courses through the universe. The vortex descends upon the girl as everything collapses.

"Annie!" a man screams. He rushes towards her as she struggles to maintain her grip. "Keep holding on," he urges, tears streaming down his face. "If I can't go with you, at least I can get you where you need to go. Just remember, you're in my heart forever, Annie," he says, his voice cracking. He kisses her passionately, one last time before she dissolves into oblivion.

A tear streams down Annie's face as the universe is about to swallow her. "Jake," she says, "I love –."

The vortex engulfs her before she can finish the sentence. _I love you._ A simple sentence that holds so much meaning. She is gone.

"NOOOO!" Jake screams, punching the ground. "Dammit," he says as heaving sobs rack his body. "She's gone."

"Jake! JAKE! Wake up!" a voice shouted urgently.

Jake's blue eyes shot open as he darted out of bed, drenched in sweat, his face slick with tears. Gasping, he looked around the dark room. He exhaled a sigh of relief as he took in the sight of Josie with her matted brown curls and deep chocolate eyes, realizing he was in the same small Louisianan apartment he'd always been in for the past few years.

"Sorry, Cupcake," he said as he walked toward his window overlooking the city. The sky was a dark purple with a slight shimmer of orange barely peaking over the horizon. The world was tranquil during this time of day. The bustling world seemed to freeze in the very early morning. And, yet, Jake could not find peace within himself. Josie appeared beside him and touched a small, delicate hand to his strong bicep.

"You had another nightmare again, didn't you?" she asked gently.

Hanging his head, Jake nodded. "Yeah, yeah I did."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she said. Tilting her head upward, she brushed his cheek with her lips. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jake turned his head towards her. Her huge brown eyes were bleeding with affection and concern. With a sigh, he dropped his head in defeat and said, "You know its not easy for me to talk about these things."

"Oh," she said, disappointment flashing in her expression. "I just want to help you in any way I can, Jake. I really care about you."

Despite himself, Jake smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. "I know, Princess. I'll be okay. I'm just tired right now."

"Princess?" Josie asked raising an eyebrow. "That's new."

Jake stiffened immediately. "Did I say Princess? Huh. I meant Cupcake. Don't know where that nickname came from."

Josie chuckles. "Well I like it. You can call me Princess whenever you like."

For a fleeting second a pained look crossed Jake's face, but he quickly recovered. "No," he said with a smirk. "You'll always be Cupcake to me."

"Well, whatever you prefer," she said with a smile. "Would you like to come back to bed? I don't have to work the bakery until this afternoon, so we could sleep late, and I could make you those lemon pancakes of mine you like so much too."

"I think I'll stay up for a little bit, but you get some sleep," he replied.

"If you're sure," she said. "Love you." She gently kissed him on the lips and flopped down on the bed, snoring almost immediately.

Jake positioned himself by the window as he watched the sky turn from a deep purple to a glowing pinkish orange. He thought of the endless summer days spent with Annie and the numerous sunrises they'd watch over that god forsaken beach. Her long blonde hair would blow in the ocean breeze, the sound of her melodious laughter ringing in his ears. She was an angel, a spark of hope when there was no hope left. He felt a pain in his heart and tried to erase the image from his head.

 _Dammit, Annie,_ he thought. _Why did the universe have to take you from us._

Rubbing his eyes wearily, he felt himself losing consciousness. He closed his eyes and let the exhaustion wash over him.


	2. Chapter 2: Some Things Can't Be Fixed

A few hours later, Jake's eyes fluttered open. His body stiff from falling into a slumber against the window, he cracked his neck sharply. Daylight streamed into the room, and the aroma of lemon pancakes and freshly brewed coffee circulated the air. The dull, emotional pain from the night before lingered in his chest. Burying his feelings, he walked to the kitchen where Josie was flipping pancakes in her pink silk robe.

"Morning, Jake," she said, smiling lightly, handing him a cup of coffee. "Drink up, you had a rough night."

"Thanks, Cupcake," he said, sipping the hot, bitter brew.

Josie placed a plate of pancakes in front of him and grabbed a plate for herself. Taking a seat across from him, she opened her mouth as if to say something but decided against it and nibbled a piece of her pancake instead. They ate their meal in silence. She glanced at him again, pondering whether to say something.

Jake met her eyes. "What's on your mind, Cupcake?" he asked.

She sighed. "Well, I guess I was wondering… I know you're going on your annual reunion to La Huerta with some of your old friends in a few days in honor of Annie's death. And, well, I'd like to come with you."

"Oh," Jake said, taken aback. A silence fell over the table as he soaked up her request. "You know I care a lot about you," he started slowly, carefully considering his words, "but this is just something I need to do alone."

"I see," she replied dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, Cupcake. You can understand, can't you?" he asked earnestly.

She nodded and sat in silence for a moment before saying, "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a while, and I don't really know how to say it."

Jake reached for her hand and clasped it tightly. "Hey, you can tell me anything, alright? If something is bothering you, I want to know."

"That's the problem, Jake," she said as tears well up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "You know me. I've shared so much with you, and I know I can trust you, but a relationship is a two-way street. We've been dating for about a year and a half now, and there's still so much I don't know about who Jake McKenzie really is. I know you married Annie in La Huerta a few years ago, and I know that she died shortly afterward, but that's all I know. There are no wedding pictures, no explanation to her death, nothing. You hardly talk about her. You have nightmares about whatever happened, and you won't open up about them. I want to help you Jake, but I don't know how! What am I supposed to do?"

Josie started to cry. Wrapping his arms around her, Jake felt his heart shatter. "I'm so sorry, Cupcake," he said, running his hands through strands of her curls. He held her until her crying subsided. As she began to compose herself, Jake continued. "You're right about everything. I know I'm not easy to get along with, and I know damned well that I suck at opening up to people, but I do know that I really care about you, Josie. The truth is, I'm terrified to let people in. Everyone I'm close to leaves. Mike. Annie. Both dead. Even after testifying and being found innocent, I've kept my distance from my family because I'm scared to lose them."

"I know, Jake," she replied. "And I understand how hard it's been for you, I really do. But the thing is, if this relationship is going to work, you need to overcome your fears. You'll have to let me in. I want to see all sides of you. The good, the bad, and the ugly."

He sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I know I am in no position to ask for patience, but… can you be patient with me?"

She exhaled exasperatedly. "I have been patient. It's been over a year. We've moved in together and everything. I really hope it wouldn't come to this, but if you can't agree to open up to me now, I don't see how this will ever work."

Jake lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry," he murmured barely above a whisper. "I just can't, right now."

Tears silently fell from Josie's large eyes. "Then I guess this is it for us. I always thought you were brave. Since the time we met when you ordered a cake in my bakery to celebrate the freedom and justice you've sought for years, I'd admired you. You stopped running from the false accusations made against you. I was hoping you'd stop running away from the people who care about you and want to help you."

"Josie –," Jake reached towards her.

"I've made up my mind. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be," she said, a hurt expression washing over her. "You can have the apartment. I'll move in with a friend for a while."

"No," Jake said. "You keep the apartment. I'll go."

She looked like she was about to protest but decided against it. She reached out and embraced him for the last time. Feeling the strong press of his arms around her, she cherished the moment. Pulling away, she looked him in his eyes and said, "Part of me will always love you, but I can't wait around forever for you to take down your walls. I can't be the one to fix you. I truly and sincerely wish you the best, because you deserve true happiness."

"I wish the same for you, Cupcake," he replied, shoulders hunched in defeat.

"Goodbye, Jake," she said.

With that, he packed up his few belongings and left.


	3. Chapter 3: To La Huerta

The days following his breakup with Josie had been rough for Jake. He had briefly considered going home and staying with his parents until he could find a new place to stay but decided against it. His pride wouldn't allow it. After all the pain and worry he caused his family for the years he spent fleeing to Costa Rica, he couldn't burden them anymore. Despite the joy and relief his family felt after he became a free man, things were still awkward between them. Instead, he had been living out of his car until he could find a new place. He was used to it. Having no place to call home for years made this no sweat.

Now he was thousands of feet in the sky, just where he liked it. If there was any place he could even slightly feel at home, it was here. The tranquil, blue skies lay infinitely ahead of him as he flew the plane effortlessly above the billowing, white clouds. Unlike the first time he flew to La Huerta, everything was calm.

Kicking his feet up, he was reminded of the first time he met Annie. The pretty, blue-eyed girl impatiently wandered into the cockpit and woke him up from his nap, insisting he told her if they were landing soon. Annoyed by what he assumed was just another entitled, prissy upper-class college student, he gave her the nickname "Princess." Little did he know just how wrong his first impression of her turned out to be. She proved herself to be a tough, strong, upbeat woman with a heart of gold. His heart ached for her as he reminisced. The way she clung onto him as they shared their first kiss when they thought the ocean would drown them, the first time they made love, their wedding vows at the Handfasting Ceremony, the last time he held her before returning to Vanuu…

"Hey, Jake!" The voice startled him from his thoughts. He whipped his head around. It was Quinn. She walked in, followed by Michelle. "Mind if we sit with you for a bit?"

"I'm only flying your asses, but yeah, have a seat," he replied. "What's up?"

"We just wanted to see how you're doing. I mean, we all miss Annie, but these annual trips to La Huerta are especially tough for you," she said.

"We just worry for you sometimes," Michelle added.

Jake smirked. "Worried about me? I should be the least of anyone's concerns. I survive everything."

"Jake-," Quinn placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a knowing look.

He sighed. "I'm alright, Ariel. Really. Yeah, I wish Annie were here with us, but she's gone and there's nothing we can do about it. Besides, I've got all you guys to keep me company. Annie wanted to give us our lives, so she saved us all. I've accepted it."

Quinn hesitated and said, "Well, if you're sure. If you need to talk, we're here for you."

"I know," Jake said.

Michelle smiled. "At least you've got Josie looking after you now, right?"

"Actually, no," Jake said. "We broke up a few days ago."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Michelle exclaimed, her perfectly shaped brows furrowing in concern.

"Don't be," he replied. "It wasn't meant to be."

"I suppose," Michelle replied, "but it's still sad. I liked you two together."

"Yeah, I liked us too. But it's really okay."

"If you say so," she shrugged. "We'll leave you to your flying. Let us know if you need anything."

"Will do," he said. "Later, Maybelline."

Quinn and Michelle left. Jake exhaled heavily. Some days he felt like he was doing okay, but he always had this lingering feeling in his chest. He felt empty or broken, like he could never be whole again. He was an incomplete shell of a man, but he was used to it. He felt that way his whole life until Annie.

 _Miss you, Annie,_ he thought. _I would do anything for you to be here. I will always love you._

An hour later, he landed the plane. He was back to the place where he fell in love with his precious Princess, his Annie.


	4. Chapter 4: Meant to be Alone

The crew made their way off Jake's private jet. A familiar man with blue skin awaited them with a few other Vaanti.

"Varyyn!" Diego shouted excitedly and ran towards him.

"Diego!" he shouted back as the couple reunited.

The group chattered excitedly as they went to greet Varyyn as well. Hanging back slightly, Jake followed the group.

"Good to see you again, Varyyn," Quinn said with a smile.

"Yeah, man. It's been too long," Craig agreed.

"Hi everyone. I missed you all," Varyyn said smiling. "Do you guys need help settling in at all? We could all hang out and go for a little hike if you want to afterward."

"That sounds like fun," said Quinn. "I'm in."

"Me too," Sean agreed.

The rest of the group assented.

"You guys can. I'm gonna turn in for the night," Jake said.

"Are you sure?" Grace asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Jake said.

"Alright, we'll see you later, man," Craig said.

The group left with Varyyn as the other Vaanti grabbed everyone's luggage and settled them into the rooms of The Celestial. Grabbing his small bag, Jake entered his usual room that he stayed in each year. Dropping his bag, he immediately flopped over on the bed, sinking deep into the mattress. It was amazing how after five years the sheets still had managed to retain Annie's subtle, sweet scent. This used to be her room. He remembered the first time he'd been there. Annie led him in by his hand. She walked towards the window. He stood beside her. Taking one look into his eyes, they joined together in a fierce, passionate kiss. For the first time, the two of them became one. The room was completely trashed by the time they were through. He fell in love with her that night. Despite the loneliness he currently felt, he was comforted by the memory. His eyes grew heavy as he was overcome with exhaustion, and he fell into a deep sleep.

By the time he woke up the next day, sunlight beamed brightly into his room. Yawning, he sauntered over to the window overlooking the resort. Based on the position of the sun in the sky, Jake reckoned that it was about 1:30. Checking his watch, he realized he was correct.

 _Well damn,_ he thought, realizing how long he'd been asleep. _I suppose that's what happens when you don't sleep for a few days._

His friends were hanging out by the pool. He watched as Craig belly flopped into the water with an enormous splash, drenching Michelle and Estela who were sunbathing nearby. Raj was mixing a drink for Diego, Sean, and Zahra. Quinn and Grace were chatting as they lounged on their pool floaties, and Aleister was reading a book off to the side. Jake thought about joining everyone but decided against it. He really wasn't feeling up to it. Instead he went down to the hotel lobby and poured himself some coffee.

As he sat in the lobby, he reflected on everything that had happened over the past few years. Growing up in Louisiana with Rebecca, his time that he served in the navy, his escape to Costa Rica, getting stranded in La Huerta, marrying Annie, Annie disappearing into oblivion, testifying in court against Ludgren, his relationship with Josie, his breakup, it all muddled together in his mind. It was strange how quickly his life evolved. After a few hours Jake was tired of thinking about all of it.

"There you are," a voice said. Jake turned around. It was Sean.

"Hey, man," he replied.

"Raj cooked a meal for all of us. You coming?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Jake replied.

"Alright," Sean said. "Are you doing okay?"

"Everyone's been asking me that," Jake said with a smirk. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay," Sean said. "See you in a bit."

He turned around and left. Jake let out a sigh. After a few minutes, he got up and decided to join the rest of his friends.

"Jake! You're here!" Quinn said with a smile.

"You missed out on the pool party, bro," Craig added.

"Hey guys," Jake said. "What are we eating?"

"Lots of stuff!" Raj said, excitedly. "I've made coconut shrimp, barbecue chicken skewers, and platters of pineapple, mango, and starfruit. Also, I can make any drink you want."

"Sweet," Jake said, loading up a plate full of food. "Also, a whiskey on the rocks would be great."

"Coming right up," Raj said with a smile. "Here you go." He handed him his drink.

Jake and Raj sat down and joined the rest of the group. Everyone was seated at a table on the beach. The warm, tropical breeze blew through the air as everyone chatted with each other merrily. Diego clinked a spoon on his glass as everyone settled down.

"Now that we're all here, I'd like to make a toast," he started as he raised his glass. "To our wonderful adventures and our friendships, but most importantly, to Annie, for saving us all five years ago."

"To Annie," everyone agreed as they raised their glasses as well and took a drink.

"Anyone else have something to add?" Diego asked.

Everyone nonchalantly glanced at Jake. Of course, he had something to add. There was a plethora of words he wanted to say about Annie, but he didn't know how to say it all. Words just wouldn't be enough to explain everything he needed to share in Annie's memory. With all eyes on him, he knew he had to say something, so he raised his glass.

"Cheers to Annie, the only girl who completes me. Where ever you are, I wish you were here with me," he said.

Everyone looked at him with concern. Jake hated that. He was not one to be pitied. "Cheers," they agreed hesitantly.

"Did you and Josie break up?" Zahra asked bluntly.

"Zahra," Craig whispered, shooting her a look.

"We were all wondering it," she shot back at him.

"Yeah, a few days ago," Jake said. "No big deal though."

"Sorry man," Craig said.

"It's all good. So, what's new with all of you? It's been a while" Jake asked trying to draw the attention away from his breakup.

Zahra and Craig looked at each other. "We eloped," Craig said.

"What?!" everyone said.

"Congratulations!" Quinn said excitedly.

"I wish you would have told us!" Michelle added excitedly. "I could have helped you get ready."

"Eh, we just showed up at the courthouse in sweats. A big fancy wedding isn't really our thing."

"I suppose," Michelle said.

"Aleister and I have something to share too," Grace said happily. She squeezed Aleister's hand. "Would you like to tell them?"

"You do it, Grace," he said with one of his rare smiles that only Grace seemed to be able to bring out of him.

"Okay," she said. Raising her left hand for everyone to see, she showcased an exquisite diamond ring. "We're engaged!"

"Congratulations!" everyone said excitedly.

Michelle grabbed her hand. "Grace, it's beautiful! Nicely done, Aleister."

Everyone tittered with excitement as Grace went on to talk about their wedding plans, and Craig went on to talk about their spontaneous courthouse wedding. Jake remained silent as he ate his food and downed his whiskey. Excusing himself to the bar, he poured himself another whiskey.

When he returned to the group, Michelle said, "Sean and I have gotten back together!"

"Finally!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I knew it," Grace added.

Teary-eyed, Raj raised his glass. "You guys… Seeing all my friends fall in love just warms my heart. I think it would be appropriate to toast this. To love!"

"To love!" everyone agreed.

Jake stayed silent as he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, missing Annie more than ever. Chugging his second drink, he went to the bar and grabbed the entire bottle of whiskey.

"You okay, Jake?" Grace called over to him, looking worried.

Everyone was looking at him. "I just gotta go. I'll see you later."

With his bottle he left. Wandering far away from the group, he sat on the beach. Unscrewing the bottle of whiskey, he took a large swig. The alcohol burned down his throat, and it felt good.

 _Screw this,_ he thought as he took another swig. The sun was starting to set. He was alone with his whiskey, the beach, his incomplete heart, and his thoughts. _This is just how it's meant to be._


	5. Chapter 5: Despair, Hope, and Whiskey

Jake had a few drinks in his system when he heard a few quiet foot steps trudging along the beach. Turning his head, he made eye contact with Estela and Zahra.

Looking away he sighed. "You two coming to check up on me or pity me or something?"

Zahra rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid. Are we the kind of people to show pity?"

Jake smirked. "Good point," he said.

"Now give me a drink of that," Zahra said, swiping the whiskey bottle from him. She threw her head back as she downed a colossal gulp. She handed the bottle to Estela who also took a drink.

The three of them sat on the beach as the dusky sky turned purple. The ocean's waves peacefully and rhythmically broke on the shoreline. The air cooled ever so slightly as the three of them shared the bottle of whiskey.

"Sorry if I upset you with my marriage announcement or whatever," Zahra said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I thought you didn't come here to show concern," Jake said with a hollow laugh.

"I didn't," she replied. "But I guess that's what friends are supposed to do apparently."

Jake took another drink. "So the tough, cold Hot Topic has a heart," he said, slurring his words slightly.

"I, uh, wha—Shut up!" she sputtered, the alcohol inhibiting her from making a snappy comeback.

"Eh, we all knew you were just a big softie," Estela slurred.

"No!" Zahra insisted.

The three of them broke out into laughter.

"If anyone's cold hearted, it's me," Estela said, reaching for the whiskey.

"Oh c'mon, Katniss! You ain't that cold," Jake garbled.

"It's true!" she insisted. "Remember when I killed Lila and beat the hell out of her? That was pretty icy."

Jake shrugged. "It was just. She killed your mom. You killed her. A life for a life."

"She was kind of annoying, wasn't she," Zahra added.

Estela hiccupped. "That's an understatement."

Jake took another sip and realized the bottle was almost empty. "Damn, how much have we had?"

"Who's counting?" Zahra asked.

"May as well finish it," Estela said.

The three of them finished the bottle. As Jake took the last sip, he felt the world spinning. He laid down on the beach and watched as the stars rotated in the sky. He turned his head and made out Estela crawling towards the ocean.

"Don't feel so good," she mumbled. He heard the sounds of her retching in the ocean.

"Girl can't hold her liquor, can she? I'll check up on her real quick," Zahra slurred and staggered over to help Estela.

Jake sat up ever so slightly as his head spun. His body was on fire as he clutched his head, willing himself not to get nauseous. Zahra helped Estela back from the ocean and laid her down on the beach as the tough, Hispanic woman fell asleep. She then sat next to Jake. Suddenly feeling a rage within him, Jake threw the empty bottle into the ocean, angry at the universe.

"Jake-," Zahra started.

"What the hell!" he bellowed, staggering to his feet. He fought the intoxication as he willed himself not to stumble over again as he looked at Zahra intently. "You know what sucks? There are very few people in this world that I love, and what happens? The universe takes them away from me! Annie's supposed to be here! She's the one who my heart belongs to! But dammit she's gone!"

Zahra gaped at him, trying to find the right words to say, but there were none. Jake huffed and turned away from her. Staring out at the horizon in the dark sky overlooking the murky sea, he threw his head back and screamed into the abyss of the sky, "You hear that, Vanuu, you bastard?! You took Annie! My Annie! Is this your idea of a joke?! Because it sucks! It freaking sucks!"

He fell to his knees as tears spilled onto his cheeks. Zahra knelt next to him and awkwardly placed a hand on his back. "I promised her I'd find her," Jake whispered. "I said I'd cross every galaxy to bring her back. They always told me it would get easier with time. That's bullshit. I can't go on like this. I don't want to. I'm broken." He buried his face in his hands as his body racked with sobs. "Annie," he spoke, his voice barely audible. "Come back, Princess, come back."

"Jake," a sweet voice breathed.

Jake looked up, startled. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. It belonged to Annie. He looked around with his bloodshot eyes, but no one else was there. It was just Zahra beside him and Estela fast asleep on the beach.

"Did you hear that?" Jake asked Zahra.

Perplexed, Zahra looked at him. "I think everyone within a fifty-mile radius heard you," she said.

He felt a pair of arms around him, embracing him. He knew those arms anywhere. Bewildered, he looked down, but no one was there. The feeling of the fleeting embrace subsided.

"Annie," he gasped.

"I know, Jake," Zahra said.

"No, I heard her! I felt her! Sh-sh-she's here! I know it!" he said standing up and immediately keeling over as he hurled the contents of his stomach.

"Gross," Zahra said. "Look, we've both had a lot to drink, you can't exactly trust your senses."

"But—" Jake started.

"Let's just get some rest," Zahra insisted. "We gotta sleep it all off. Tomorrow's gonna suck with this hangover."

Jake opened his mouth to protest but changed his mind. "Yeah, okay," he said.

Zahra curled up on the beach near Estela. "Night, Jake," she said.

"Good night," Jake said, the disgusting taste of bile lingering in his mouth.

He laid down and stared at the stars. Feeling much better after throwing up, the stars stayed in their place. For the first time in a long time he felt just the tiniest amount of hope, a dim light at the end of the dark, dreary tunnel he'd been stumbling around in for the past five years.

"Annie," he croaked before the alcohol and exhaustion took over, knocking him out into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Morning After

The following morning, Jake woke up with an excruciating throbbing in his head. Groaning in pain, he sat up and held his head between his knees. The harsh daylight burned his eyes and increased the agonizing pounding in his skull. Attempting to raise his head again, he flopped over pathetically instead.

Estela stirred a few yards away from him. "Damn, that was dumb," she whispered hoarsely, placing a palm to her forehead.

"You're telling me," Zahra said, sitting up as well. "I'd probably do it again though, to be honest."

"Ugh, I'm _never_ doing this again," Estela proclaimed with disgust.

"They're awake!" Craig's voice boomed from behind them, the loud noise ripping their brains apart. The three groaned in unison.

"Would you mind lowering your voice, Craigslist?" Jake asked, glaring at him, as he and the rest of their friends joined them.

"Sorry," Craig whispered. "We were just worried about you guys."

"What happened last night," Estela asked as she gently massaged her temples.

"Well, Jake ran off. Estela and Zahra went to check up on him. They didn't come back for a while. We worried and went looking for you. Then we find the three of you passed out drunk, so we camped out here for the night to make sure you're all okay," Craig said as he took a seat next to Zahra and planted an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Grace asked them.

"Never been better," Jake insisted sarcastically.

Raj handed the three of them water bottles full of a green concoction. "Drink up," he said. "It'll help the hangover."

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Just my never-fail 100% guarantee hangover remedy," Raj said proudly. "Try it."

Jake, Zahra, and Estela obeyed. Zahra crinkled her nose. "This tastes like grass," she said.

"I know, but it works," Raj insisted.

Jake downed the strange beverage. Slowly, but surely, in the passing minutes, the pain and nausea subsided.

"Damn, that works," Jake exclaimed. "What kind of strange potion is this, man?"

"I'm not giving away my secrets," Raj replied with a smile.

"Fair," Jake replied. He turned towards the rest of the group. "Sorry for running off, y'all."

"No worries," Sean told him. An awkward silence settled over the group for a brief second. Sean cleared his throat. "Do you guys want to head back to The Celestial with us? We were gonna hang out and maybe have another pool party or something."

"Yeah, we'll go," Jake replied.

The group set off back to the hotel chatting pleasantly with each other. Jake remained silent. _What the hell happened last night?_

Back at The Celestial, Jake withdrew from the group and observed as everyone was enjoying themselves at the pool. It was all very confusing to him. How could they be this happy? Are they truly enjoying themselves with Annie gone, or are they trying to distract themselves from the obvious lack of her presence? Had everyone moved on? Had they forgotten? Will he move on eventually too?

"Hi Jake," Quinn said, jolting him from his thoughts. "Can I sit?" she asked nodding to the spot next to him.

"Sure thing," he said.

She sat down next to him. They remained silent for a while. "It's weird isn't it?" she asked suddenly, a flicker of sadness washing over her.

"Yeah, it is," Jake replied.

"I miss Annie," she said sadly. "Nothing's the same without her. I always imagine what it'd be like with her still in our lives."

"Same," Jake said as the dull ache of her memory hit him again. He hesitated and said, "I thought everyone moved on already."

"It seems that way sometimes," Quinn replied. "But I can't forget her." Tears fell from her eyes. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"There's so much I didn't get to say…" Jake started, as he willed himself to maintain his composure.

Quinn mopped her tear-ridden face with her hands. "Wow, I hadn't cried in a while," she said to herself with a hollow laugh. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Sorry I didn't check up on you last night."

Jake scoffed. "You got no need to worry about me."

"If you're sure," Quinn said.

After a fleeting moment, Jake said, "Something weird happened last night."

"What?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"This is gonna sound nuts, but I definitely heard Annie," he admitted.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "What did she say?"

"Just my name," he said. "I also felt her arms around me."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You were pretty drunk…"

"That's what Zahra said," he replied dejectedly. "I know it sounds insane, but I know what I heard and felt."

"Jake—" she started.

"I'm going back there tonight," he interrupted her. "If there's even a slight chance she's here somehow, no matter how impossible, I have to go." A wave of sorrow came upon him. "I…I have to let her know all the shit I left unsaid. I have to tell her I love her."

Quinn looked at him, her expression unreadable. "I know you don't believe me—" Jake started.

"I do," she interrupted.

"What?" he asked.

"With all the weird stuff we'd been through on this island, nothing is unbelievable. I believe you and I'm coming with you," she said.


	7. Chapter 7: Unearthly Radiance

Billions of glittering stars covered the onyx sky. Night had fallen hours ago, and everyone else was asleep, while Jake and Quinn ventured out on the beach. Nothing was seen or heard except for the sounds of their feet brushing gently across the sand.

"So," Quinn said, breaking the silence, "do you think she'll come back?"

"Doubt it," Jake replied. "But the chances mean nothing. I'll go to the end of the universe to find her. She's the only thing that keeps me going in this world."

"I see," Quinn said. The two were quiet for a moment.

"I'm used to it, you know," Jake said. "Being alone."

"Oh, Jake, you're not alone," Quinn insisted. "You have all of us!"

He shrugged. "I'm a lone wolf. It's the way of the universe. The sun rises in the morning. It sets in the evening. Jake is alone. I'm used to it." He sighed and lowered his voice. "But maybe, just maybe, I can challenge the universe. Somehow get Annie back. It'll be one big 'screw you' to this damn world."

Quinn smiled slightly. "Yeah," she said. "But Jake, if she's not here, please know that I'm always here for you. I'll have your back."

"I appreciate that," he replied.

"What are friends for?" she said with a smile.

Jake stopped walking. "We're here," he said. "This is where I heard her last night."

The two observed their surroundings. The sounds of crashing waves filled the air. The cool ocean breeze brushed against their skin. There was nothing peculiar about the location.

"Jake," Quinn started. "This seems exactly the same as the rest of the beach. Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jake insisted. "I know exactly where I was. I was here, right along the shore."

"You had a lot to drink—" she said.

"I know!" Jake said angrily. "Yes, I was trashed but I know what I heard and felt. If you don't believe me, then why don't you just go back with the rest of them?"

"Jake—"

"Forget it!" he yelled, kicking the sand into the ocean. "Maybe I'm just some crazy, pitiful, lonely guy with a sob story. Screw it."

"Would you just shut up for one minute," Quinn snapped.

That got his attention. He closed his lips and looked at her.

"I _do_ still believe you. But honestly, what are we looking for? We're here, but what do we do?" she asked.

He swallowed. "I… I don't know. I have no idea what I'm doing." He sat down on the shore line, the ocean water dampening his toes. Quinn sat next to him. "It hasn't gotten easier. A day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought about Annie. I tried to forget. I hoped that the hole in my heart would just go away, but it hasn't. The best I can do for myself, is to suppress my feelings. That's what I've been doing, but it's too hard. I tried to love again. I tried to give myself to Josie, but she saw through it. She couldn't fill the void. Nothing can." Tears streamed down his face.

Quinn wrapped her arms around him as she started crying too. "I miss her too," she said. "So much. I'm sorry, Jake."

"She's gone. I can't accept it. She's just gone. It still hurts as much as the day she left us," he said between tears. He looked up into the sky and screamed, "Where are you, Annie?! You're supposed to be with me, not Vanuu!" He threw his head back into his arms and cried quietly.

Quinn gasped beside him. "Jake," she said urgently.

"She's really gone," he choked out quietly.

"Jake!" she said louder, nudging him.

"What?" he said looking up at her.

Quinn's mouth was agape, her eyes locked on something ahead of her. He followed her gaze and was stunned. His mouth dropped open at the sight before him.

A woman floated in front of them. As if she was a ghost, she glowed slightly, the ocean transparent behind her. Her unearthly beauty radiated before them like an angel. The image was unnatural, something unrecognizable to this world, but there was no denying the pair of crystal blue eyes before them and the curtain of platinum hair drifting around her head.

"Annie," Jake breathed.

The woman reached a glowing hand towards him. Jake reached back and pressed his palm against hers.


	8. Chapter 8: Existence

_Existence is a bizarre concept. What determines if something exists? If something does not possess physical matter, does it exist? Most people would probably assume not. Logically, nothing is not something and therefore cannot exist. I know better. Existence is a state of being, and somehow my consciousness is still here even though my body is gone._

 _Time is the soul of the universe. It touches everything and everyone. That's what I believe. It keeps the cosmos in order, which is essential, for without it, there would be chaos. I see all possible timelines, every moment, every time, everywhere. Humanity may be unable to comprehend this, but to me, it is perfectly clear._

 _I am the missing fragment. I belong to the universe. I am Jake's soulmate. I am Annie._

 _My time on Earth was brief, but I fulfilled my purpose. My purpose was to help them. Diego. Sean. Estela. Quinn. Grace. Aleister. Michelle. Craig. Zahra. Jake… My Jake. They all had lives to live. I did not. I am not bitter about this. In fact, I am thankful that I could save them all and give them what they truly deserve. My spirit is one with the universe. That is my place._

 _And yet…_

 _There is something missing. Something is not complete. Someone is not whole._

 _Jake…_

 _If someone had asked me during my time on Earth if I believed in soulmates, I wouldn't have had an answer. Now the answer is transparent to me. Yes. I do believe in soulmates. It is rare to find that one person who completes the other half of your heart, but when you find that person, there's no going back. Jake is my other half. I am his. Our souls are bound. We are soulmates._

 _It's been five years since my sacrifice. I've been watching over Jake ever since I left. I've seen it all. The way he suppresses his feelings to lighten the load. The drinking and smoking to dull the pain. The attempts to move on. The hours of crying behind closed doors. The anger at the world. The isolation. All of it. It breaks my heart._

 _How can you be there for someone you love when you're gone? How can you comfort them? How can you let them know you're still with them?_

 _I existed physically because I was willed into existence. I was a beacon of hope when my friends needed me._

 _And yet…_

 _There is one person who is running out of hope. Jake. If I could send him a sign that I'm here with him, then maybe, just maybe, he'll regain faith._

 _I focus all my energy. "Jake," I say._

 _No sound comes out. I try again._

" _Jake." Still nothing._

 _I take a pause. I concentrate all the energy of the universe to utter the word. Every sun, every moon, and every star from every moment of time is drawn into willing the word. He needs this. He needs reassurance. He needs hope._

" _JAKE!"_

 _The sound comes. I will the universe to embrace him. He's drunk and confused, but something within him is reborn. Hope._

 _Now here I am again. In front of him. I am not there in the flesh, but my soul is here. The energy of the universe brought the very essence of my being here. I lock eyes with Jake. I know he sees me. The look of recognition, astonishment, and love in his eyes is unmistakable. I reach out a hand towards him. He reaches back. His fingers are nanometers away from mine…_


	9. Chapter 9: Souls Reunited

The moment their palms touched, a blinding light engulfed them. The energy of the universe surged with power as their souls merged. Jake and Annie were swept away in a whirlwind as they were transported across dimensions.

"Holy shit!" Jake gasped.

"Jake!" Quinn's voice faintly called from a distance, but he was already gone.

The whirlwind subsided and the white light dimmed. Jake took in his surroundings. The land around him was deserted. Strange, purple rocks protruded from the ground. Crystalline fragments were scattered about. The sky above them was showered with space dust. Two moons resided overhead. Annie stood before him, still glowing as a spirit outside of the material world.

"Princess!" he exclaimed, overcome with emotion.

Running towards her, he embraced her. She put her arms around him too. Her grasp felt like a cool breeze against him, yet she was so familiar. They both wept.

"I missed you, Princess, so much," he croaked. "I think about you every day."

"Oh, Jake," Annie replied. "I missed you, too. My heart has only been yours."

They held each other for a while. Wiping away his tears, Jake glanced at the strange landscape.

"I have so many questions," he started, "but I guess a good one to start off with is where the hell are we?"

"My home planet," Annie replied. "This is where I originated eons ago. The first sun imploded and became a black hole, destroying this world, and this is what's left."

Jake smirked. "So you're some sort of alien, I guess, huh?"

Annie laughed. "I suppose so, yes."

"What happened when you sacrificed yourself to Vaanu?" he asked.

"Well," she started. "It's hard to explain, but I'm a part of Vaanu. When I returned, we became one and our consciousness dissolved into the universe. My soul is still here, but I don't have a physical body."

Jake's eyebrows furrowed as he comprehended her explanation. "So how exactly did you get a physical body?"

"Well, Vaanu created me from his essence. I was willed into existence by you guys. When you all went to La Huerta, you all needed someone to give you hope. You may not have known it at the time, but you all needed something. I could offer you all that. After I could do that and save you all, my work was complete. You guys didn't need me anymore, so I returned to the universe."

"That's bullshit," Jake said. "Because I need you, Annie. I really do."

"I know," Annie said. "I wasn't really meant to fall in love with anyone, but the universe has a funny way of doing things. Soulmates don't discriminate against time and space. They're rare to find, but it turns out we were each others."

"So don't we belong together then? Your heart completes mine, not Vaanu's," Jake said, his eyes welling up with tears again.

"I know it's not easy to accept—" Annie started.

"Not easy to accept? Not easy to accept?!" Jake shouted, stiffening every muscle in his body.

"Jake," Annie started.

"It's impossible for me to accept! I'm just wandering around helplessly through life trying anything I can to numb the pain! Nothing is right in the world without you! I thought I finally had something worth fighting for, but despite my best efforts, I don't have it anymore. How can you accept it? How can you move on just like that? Because I sure as hell can't," he yelled as the frustration and pain accumulated over the years coursed through him.

"I haven't," Annie said quietly.

"What?" Jake said.

"I haven't," Annie replied. "Ever since I sacrificed myself, everything fell into place except for you. You weren't complete. I don't regret my decision because I could save everyone, but I haven't fully accepted that we couldn't be together. I love you, Jake."

"I love you, too, Annie. More than you could ever know."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"One more question," Jake said, "Why La Huerta?"

"After the first sun imploded, Vaanu was ejected from the world. As the new earth was still forming, he landed on the area where La Huerta exists. Anyway, the island appeared upon his impact and broke time as we know it," she explained.

"So that's why time was so screwed up while we were there?" Jake asked.

She nodded. They sat in silence for a while.

"Jake," she said. "We don't have much time."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You don't belong here. The universe is going to return you back to your world soon," she explained, sadness in her eyes.

"I won't leave without you," he insisted, grabbing her hand. "You're coming with."

She smiled. "You're still as stubborn as ever. I won't be able to come with you. I'm with Vaanu."

"I can't lose you, alright?" he insisted. "Not again. I promised I would find you, Princess. I promised I'd bring you back."

"Jake," she said urgently, pulling his face towards her. She gazed into his eyes with more determination and fire than he had ever seen before. "Listen. I will find a way back to you. I swear on it. I love you."

He opened his mouth to speak, but Annie stopped him with a kiss. Her glowing lips felt like a gentle wisp of air against his. They pulled apart. Jake gazed into her eyes with love and affection. Without warning, a white whirlwind engulfed him and ejected him back to La Huerta, the feeling of her kiss lingering on his lips.


	10. Chapter 10: Anger

"Jake," Quinn said, steadying him as the whirlwind dropped him back to La Huerta. "What happened?"

"Holy hell!" Jake exclaimed.

His knees buckled. He felt woozy after being transported across dimensions. His mind was racing as he tried to process everything that happened. He felt emotions that he hadn't felt in a long time. Hope. Determination.

"Annie's here!" he explained frantically. "I don't understand how or anything, but I saw her! Some sort of alternate dimension! Vaanu's world! First sun imploded! Broke time!"

"Woah, slow down!" Quinn urged him. "Breathe."

Jake took a few deep breaths and explained to Quinn what had happened. As he shared his narrative, Quinn's eyes glistened with tears.

"My God," she breathed. "There's still hope. We have to tell the others." She started heading back to the Celestial.

"Wait," Jake said, grabbing her wrist. "Maybe we should keep this to ourselves."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because there's just so much to process. We'll sound crazy if we tell them," he replied.

"Jake, they're our friends, and I trust them," she started. "It's time you did, too."

He sighed. "Alright, Ariel. We'll tell them tomorrow, but I'll do most of the talking."

"Okay," she agreed.

The two of them walked along the beach, as they headed back to the Celestial, both attempting to make sense of everything they knew.

The next morning their friends congregated on the beach. Everyone was chatting away, nonchalantly. Jake and Quinn gave each other a knowing look.

"Anyone want to go jet skiing or something with me?" Sean asked.

"I'm in!" Zahra chimed.

"Same," said Craig.

"Guys," Jake called.

Everyone still chittered away.

"Hey, guys!" Jake repeated louder, catching everyone's attention. He cleared his throat. "Quinn and I saw something last night."

"Like a sabretooth tiger or something?" Craig asked.

"Annie," he said.

There was a silence. Everyone looked at him with shock and bewilderment.

"Impossible," Aleister said. "Annie's dead."

"Aleister," Grace chided.

"It's true," he said matter-of-factly. "Annie's gone. We all saw it. It's for our best that we all just accept it."

"You really wanna say that, Malfoy?" Jake replied angrily. "I know what I saw."

He went into detail about the events that had taken place the prior evening. Once he had finished speaking, everyone was left speechless.

"I don't know," Aleister said. "Hallucinations can sometimes be the mind's way of coping with traumatic experiences."

"I didn't hallucinate!" Jake cried, his hands curling into fists.

"I saw her, too, Aleister," Quinn confirmed. "Jake is telling the truth."

"I'm not saying he's lying," Aleister replied. "But he could be wrong about what he thinks he observed."

"I'm not! I know what I experienced! No one's imagination can make that shit up," Jake shot back.

"You'd be amazed at what the mind can do," Aleister replied.

Grace touched his hand. "Now really isn't the time," she whispered to Aleister.

"Shut up!" Jake roared. "Just, SHUT UP!"

"Jake and Quinn both saw her," Diego chimed in. "That's two accounts. Why shouldn't we believe Annie's back?"

Most of the friends nodded in agreement.

"I dunno, guys," Zahra said. "Aleister may have a point. The mind can do crazy shit to cope with trauma."

"Seriously, Zahra?" Jake said. "You're gonna side with him. You were literally there when I heard and felt her for the first time!"

"You were drunk off your ass!" she retorted.

"Sorry Jake, but I refuse to give anyone a false sense of hope. If we saw her sacrifice herself before our very eyes, there's no reason to believe otherwise," Aleister said.

"I fricken SAW her before my very eyes, last night!" Jake bellowed. "After all this dumb shit we've seen on this God forsaken island, why the hell is that so hard to believe?"

"Because she's gone, Jake!" Aleister shot back. "You can't do anything about it."

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled.

Before anyone could stop him, Jake lunged at Aleister, his fist coming into contact with his nose. The two fought as everyone around them started shouting at each other.

"Enough!" Sean said, pulling Jake away. Craig followed suit and pulled Aleister away.

"Get off me, you bastard!" Jake yelled trying to free himself from his grip.

"I'll clock him!" Aleister shouted back in a rage.

Jake snorted. "I'd like to see you try!"

"You two are both idiots," Sean exclaimed.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Aleister spat.

Everyone started arguing again. Talking over each other, chaos ensued as emotions ran high.

"She's gone!"

"She's here!"

"We have to accept it!"

"Shut up!"

A loud voice loomed above the noise. "EVERYBODY QUIET!"

Everyone fell silent. They recognized that voice. It belonged to Annie.


	11. Chapter 11: An Old Friend

The silence was deafening. Their ears could register an ant scurrying through the sand or the blood running through their veins over the dead quiet. They couldn't believe their ears.

"D-did you guys hear that?" Diego asked, alarmed.

"It can't be!" Aleister exclaimed.

A pair of ghostly blue eyes appeared before them. Her spirit floated above everyone.

"A-Annie!" Aleister stuttered, stumbling backward. Grace put an arm around him to steady him, but she was shaking too.

The blue eyes looked at each and every one of the shocked faces around her. She smiled. "I missed you guys!" she said cheerfully. "Craig. Zahra. Congratulations on your marriage."

"H-how did you…" Zahra began.

"You become one with the universe, you know a lot of things," Annie said smiling. She turned to Grace and Aleister. "I suppose I should congratulate you two on your engagement as well. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Annie," Aleister whispered, still in shock. Tears spilled out of Grace's dark eyes.

"Michelle and Sean, it's about damn time you two got back together," Annie continued. "And Diego, I'm glad you and Varyyn are doing well."

Diego's eyes welled up with tears. "It's not the same without you, Annie. I miss my best friend."

"Oh Diego, I miss you too," Annie said. "I miss all you guys, but the thing I miss the most is Raj's cooking."

"Hey!" Jake exclaimed.

Raj smiled smugly. "Can you blame her?" he asked.

"Just kidding," Annie replied with a smile. "But seriously, his cooking is divine."

She turned to Estela and Quinn. "Estela. Quinn. It's good to see you guys again."

Diego spoke up. "How are you here, Annie? What happened to you? I have so many questions."

Annie grew more serious. "I'm here because I have one purpose, to give you guys hope. After I sacrificed myself, my soul returned to the universe, setting everything back into its place. I was created by Vaanu, and brought into existence because I was needed to give you hope."

"Annie," Diego started sadly.

"I love you guys," Annie said, looking at everyone's tear slicked faces. "Never lose hope. Don't lose sight of what's really important."

Her essence started to fade. When she nearly disappeared from sight, she breathed in Jake's ear, "If I'm not able to return to you, it's okay to move on."

"Don't talk that way, Annie," he whispered sadly. "We'll sure as hell find a way for you to come back."

"I know," she whispered. "I'll be damned if I don't bust my ass trying, but just in case… Know that I will always be with you, and I want you to be happy. I love you."

She disappeared.

Silence fell over the group.

Aleister finally spoke up. "I believe I owe you an apology, Jake."

"Yeah, yeah you do," Jake replied.

"I'm sorry," he held out his hand. Jake shook it.

"It's alright, man," he said.

"So what do we do now?" Craig asked.

Everyone looked at Jake expectantly. He sighed. "I don't know," he said. "I have no idea what I'm doing. But I sure as hell know that there's gotta be a way to get Annie back, and I'll die trying to get her back if I have to."

"No offense, Jake," Zahra said, "but it might be a lost cause."

"How can you say that after what we just saw?" Diego asked her indignantly.

"She's a spirit. She doesn't even belong to this world. How the hell do you think you'll get her back?" Zahra said.

"Thanks, Short Stuff, but she's right. It may be a lost cause, but it's something I have to do," Jake replied. "We've only got a few days left until I have to fly y'all back home, but then I'm coming back here to find her."

"You must be crazy if you think we'll let you do this alone," Sean piped up. "If you're going to stay, let us stay with you and help you."

"No," Jake replied. "You have lives to get back to. I don't. Please, just understand that I need to do this alone."

Sean opened his mouth to protest, but Michelle squeezed his hand. "You're not alone Jake," Michelle said. "You're never alone. If you really need to do this without us, we'll support you. Just promise you won't stay on this island too long."

"I promise," Jake said.

Michelle reached out and hugged him tightly. The rest of the group joined them in a group hug. The solemn atmosphere washed over them as the friends held each other.


	12. Chapter 12: Letting Go

The flight home was solemn. For the remainder of their trip in La Huerta, Jake's friends insisted on staying with him to help him find Annie, but he denied them. He couldn't bring it upon himself to keep everyone behind, when they had lives that needed attending. He stared out at the vast blue sky before him, his mind wandering to the events over the past few days. Where was Annie now? Was she with them on the plane? Was she in La Huerta? Would he be able to bring her back?

"Jake?" Quinn entered the cockpit, interrupting his thoughts.

"What's up, Ariel?" he replied.

She took a seat. "I know we've been bothering you about this constantly, but are you sure going about this alone is the best option?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Can't let me hold you back from your normal lives."

"But, Jake," she insisted. "I want to help. We all do."

"I'll be fine."

"Are you absolutely sure?" she asked. "I don't feel good about leaving you on that crazy island all by yourself."

"I've been alone for years, I'll be okay."

"You're not alone now."

"I am though," he replied frustratedly. Quinn looked taken aback. He sighed. "Listen, I love Annie. Without her, my life is empty. This is just something I need to do alone. Can you try to understand?"

Quinn looked down, shoulders deflated. She looked him in the eye again. "I may not completely understand, but I'll try. If this is what you want, I'll support you."

A light smile tugged on the corner of his mouth. "Thanks, Ariel."

"Just don't stay away too long."

"I won't."

With that Quinn stood up and started walking away. She looked back as if she were about to say something but decided against it and left the cockpit.

Some time later, Jake was standing on a beach staring out into the ocean. He reminisced on the last time he saw his friends when he was flying them home. Since then, he lost track of how much time had passed. Months? Had it been a year? Surely it hadn't been a year, otherwise his friends would have come back for their annual trip to La Huerta, right? He wasn't sure.

Wandering around aimlessly looking for Annie, he had found no sign of her. What happened? Was it all a dream? Did she never return in the first place? His thoughts were muddled. He couldn't remember the last time he spoke to another person. He sighed, remembering he promised his friends he wouldn't stay on the island too long.

 _Maybe this is a lost cause,_ he thought. _Maybe I should just go home._

Home. What did that word even mean? He was always moving around, spent so many years on the run, he didn't feel like he had a home. The only time he felt like he was at home was with Annie.

His stomach groaned loudly, interrupting his train of thought. Survival instincts absorbing his mind, he grabbed a spear he fashioned for himself and meandered over to the jungle. Scanning the wilderness before him, his eyes locked on a small animal. He moved closer to the small animal, noiselessly planting each of his footsteps. With great dexterity, he effortlessly pierced the animal with his spear before the creature had any awareness to what was happening.

"Sorry, little guy," Jake said, carrying him back to the beach, where he started a fire.

After a few hours of preparing and cooking the meat in the fire, Jake took a small bite, satisfying his hunger. The sun started setting in the sky, and he thought about Annie. Everyday he felt himself losing faith. When he first started his journey, he had been hopeful, but as the days passed, he started believing a little less each day until he wasn't sure if he had any hope left.

"What the hell am I doing," he said to himself. "I've been everywhere on this damned island, and nothing."

Tears welled up in his eyes. _I'm done,_ he decided. _What is the point anymore?_

He found himself wondering what happens after life. Do you disappear from existence? Does your soul join the universe? Do you go somewhere else? If he died would he be with Annie? Did he even belong in the physical world? He looked at his spear, cursed to himself, and immediately erased the thought. He replaced his train of thought with his family. He reminisced on the times he and Rebecca would get into shenanigans growing up. She would always throw him under the bus when they got in trouble with their parents, and he would fight with her later. She would always cry, and they'd make amends immediately as if nothing had happened. He thought of his friends, remembering his last conversation with Quinn.

 _You're not alone now,_ he remembered her saying.

He sighed. _I'm leaving after tonight. Annie would want me to live my life. I'll go back to my folks in Louisiana, make up for all the pain and worry I've caused them._

He looked out to the sea, darkness covering the sky. Laying down in the sand, he looked up to the biggest, brightest star in the sky, wondering if Annie was out there. He pictured the way she'd throw her head back when she laughed out loud, the cute way she twirled her hair when she was nervous, and the determined look in her eyes when everyone around them lost all hope. When she had departed, she had returned to Vanuu. Maybe that's where she belonged. Maybe she could finally be at peace. Maybe it was time to let go.

"I love you, Annie," he called out before him.

With that he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Where a Soul Belongs

_Six months. That's how long he's been here. I've seen him wandering around the island in desperation, searching for what he's missing. He's a tough one, and quite possibly the most stubborn person I ever met. I love that about him._

 _I haven't seen him like this since I was on this Earth. He always fought for me. It's good to see it again. Hope. Determination. The drive to fight for what he loves. That's my love. That's the other half of my soul. That's my Jake._

 _I've been trying to reach out to him, but I can't. How can I reunite with someone who is not on the same dimension as me? My soul is at peace. The universe is back in place. Things are the way they should be._

 _And yet…_

 _Something is still missing._

 _I wasn't made to fall in love. I wasn't meant to have a soulmate. I'm a fragment of Vanuu. How could I belong to someone else?_

 _When I returned to Vanuu, the universe retained its order. I was where I belonged as my soul merged with the cosmos. Everything became clear to me. Why is everything so muddled now? Why does nothing make sense?_

 _Vanuu sensed that something was wrong. Me being a mere fragment of his existence, how could he not?_

 _Mustering up all the energy I have, I focused my consciousness, attempting to communicate with Vanuu._

 _"Vanuu."_

 _"Annie," a voice replied through my being._

 _"I belong here, right? I'm a fragment of you?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why do I not feel whole?"_

 _There was a pause. Vanuu's words traveled to my mind. "You found your soulmate. We usually don't find our other halves, but you did."_

 _"How can I possibly have a soulmate if I'm a piece of you?"_

 _"You may be a piece of me, Annie, but your essence belongs to another. Yours and Jake's souls complete each other's."_

 _"What does this mean?"_

 _"I suppose it means your soul will never stop finding Jake's, and his will never stop finding yours."_

 _"But we can never have that connection even if we try, can we?"_

 _There was a silence. "I might be able to do something," Vanuu replied._

 _"Really?"_

 _"I thought your purpose had been fulfilled when Rourke's plans were defeated by your return. But perhaps your purpose is not finished. Your soul belongs to Jake. I can resurrect you. I can reunite your souls."_

 _"What would that mean for the universe? Would it be destroyed again?"_

 _"No. You saved the world from peril when you stopped Rourke. But bear in mind, if I do this, there's no going back. Do you want to give up your unity with the universe and the clarity that comes with it?"_

 _I soaked up his words. There's no return if I do this. Am I willing to give up eternal peace to be with my soulmate? The safest, easiest option would be to remain with the universe, but I knew in my heart, that's not where I was meant to be. I'm on an absolutely bizarre journey, but I haven't reached my final destination._

 _"Yes."_

 _"So be it. Goodbye, Annie. I'm proud of you. You're very brave."_

 _With those final words in my head, my surroundings melded together. A bright light engulfed me as my omniscience slowly disappeared from me. I could feel my mind narrowing, slowly… slowly… The Earth came into view. I could feel myself falling back to it. A tiny speck of an island resided beneath me. It grew larger… larger… As I neared it. La Huerta. I landed with a thud as the bright light around me disappeared. The world darkened around me as I lost consciousness._

I awoke. My eyes fluttered open.

 _Eyes?_ I thought. _I have eyes to open?_

I looked down. Hands. I wiggled all ten of my fingers. Legs. Feet. Toes. I had a body. It was dressed in a flowy silver gown. I knew that gown. Memories of the handfasting ceremony flooded my mind as I touched the rich, silky fabric. I felt the coarse sand beneath me. Billions of grains of tiny rocks. It seemed like eons since I felt that sensation. The tropical breeze blew through my hair. It tickled as it brushed against my face. I immediately looked at my reflection in the ocean. I knew that face. I touched it. It was definitely there.

 _I'm back._


	14. Chapter 14: The Missing Fragment

Jake woke up the next morning feeling strangely at peace. He thought about the events from over the past however long he was on the damned island, wandering around, reaching for something he couldn't quite grasp. He was like a cat chasing a laser or a dog chasing his tail. It was pointless.

 _Damn,_ he thought. _I wasted so much time._ He sighed as he took in the isolated world around him. _I guess it's time to finally let go._

He rose to his feet. Looking towards the sky, he absorbed the cerulean heavens, thinking about Annie.

 _I know you're out there somewhere. I'll always love you._

He made his way towards his plane. As he traveled, he thought back to everything that had happened. He thanked Annie for coming to see him when he had lost all hope. Although they couldn't be together, he was truly grateful for the time she had spent with him on the island despite being separated by different planes of existence.

When he finally reached his plane, he sat in the cockpit. Staring at the intricate controls surrounding him, he mentally prepared for takeoff. His hands reached for the controls but stopped short. He swallowed hard, willing himself to be okay.

 _C'mon man, it's time to go,_ he thought. _You've stayed long enough._

He paused.

"Dammit," he grumbled to himself. "Just do it."

He couldn't. Getting off the plane, he made his way over to a nearby cliff and sat at the edge of it. The sparkling ocean sprawled hundreds of feet beneath him. The wind blew through his long, shaggy hair as the bright sun shone down on him.

He sighed. "Annie," he started. "I have no idea where you are. Hell, I don't even quite understand what you are or how you could even reach out to me again after disappearing like that. But I do know one thing. I love you with my whole heart. After I had been running for years and years with no place to call home, you kept me grounded. You became my wife, best friend, and soulmate. I was never the man you deserved, but you didn't care. You loved me anyway. You make me want to be a better man. Since I've known you, you've given me a reason to live. You've given me hope. I can move forward now. I can go on. I'll do it for you. I love you, Annie. I'll never stop loving you." He paused. Tears filled his eyes, as he whispered, "Good bye, my Princess."

Standing up, he turned away from the cliff. It was time to go home. As he took a step, he couldn't believe his eyes. A woman stood before him. A long, silver dress flowing in the wind, he knew that dress. Silky, platinum hair falling over her shoulders, large, irresistible blue crystal eyes, soft, supple lips, he knew who those belonged to. Here she was, in flesh and blood. Here she was, the person his heart had missed for years. Here she was, his missing fragment. Annie.


	15. Chapter 15: Annie and Jake

Jake's mouth dropped. Time around him seemed to stop. It was unbelievable. The two of them silently stared at each other for a moment. Nothing but the wind and the sound of the crashing waves could be heard. Words weren't needed. Their hearts already understood each other.

"Princess," he breathed.

She smiled her irresistible, lovely smile.

"Hotness," she replied with a smirk.

They ran towards each other, desperate for each other. Their souls couldn't stand to be apart for another second. He swept her tiny body up in his arms and spun her around, her silver dress flying around her, reflecting the colors of the sunbeams surrounding the world around them. Tears streamed down both of their faces as they laughed, full of joy. He put her down and kissed her. She was real. Her soft lips kissed him back. Running his hands up her body, he tangled them into her hair as he pulled her closer. That silky, blonde hair. How he missed feeling it in his fingers. Her soft, fresh scent. He could smell it again. She was intoxicating. He could feel the warmth of her skin again, pressed up against his body. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you, Jake McKenzie," she said.

"I love you too, Annie," he replied.

They kissed again.

"I don't understand. How?" Jake asked, still shocked by the presence of his wife.

"You're my soulmate," Annie replied. "Vanuu gave me a choice. We promised we'd find a way back to each other, Jake. Our souls won't stop finding each other. I'm yours, Jake." She took his hands in hers, "I'll always be yours."

"Annie," Jake whispered. "I've been dying to hear those words. Come here."

He pulled her closer and kissed her fiercely. Lifting her up from the ground, he laid her down on the warm earth beneath them, their lips locked passionately. She pulled his shirt off over his head, feeling the firm muscles in his back. The two undressed each other. Jake looked deeply into her eyes.

"Damn, you're beautiful," he grunted.

A blush rose to Annie's cheeks, "Jake," she said with a smile.

"I want you," he said.

"Have me," she replied.

He kissed her deeply and lowered himself onto her. They made love, the two souls becoming one, after desperately seeking each other for years. They were finally together, Annie and Jake.

Jake held her in his arms after they were done. Neither one of them could wipe the smiles off their faces as they laid blissfully in peace, knowing they were exactly where they should be. Reunited at last.

"I love you, Annie," he said.

"I love you too, Jake."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, I'm sorry I took so long to upload the next chapter. I've been going through some busy times in my life, but I'm very happy to have had time to write again. Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story so far. You guys are great!


End file.
